Me descubrí amándote
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Sí, era el sueño perfecto para un recién y feliz matrimonio. Hermosa ceremonia, bonita recepción y magnifica celebración. El sueño de cualquier enamorado. Lástima que ni Harry ni Severus se amaran. Snarry.


**Título:** Me descubrí amándote.

**Resumen:** Harry sonrió y fue tan radiante que todos sabían que estaba feliz, pero fue tanto que los segó, no pudiendo ver más allá de la sonrisa. No así el caso de Severus, quien al lado suyo, no pasó desapercibido ese ligero titubeo antes de sostener la sonrisa en los labios de su consorte. Él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, porque él mismo se sentía igual.

Sí, era el sueño perfecto para un recién y feliz matrimonio. Hermosa ceremonia, bonita recepción y magnifica celebración. El sueño de cualquier enamorado.

Lástima que ni Harry ni Severus se amaran.

Snarry.

**Advertencias:** AU, Chan= Adulto/Menor  
><strong>Género<strong>: Romance, Drama, General, Romance.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p><em>Respuesta al tercer reto one-shot D.I.S. 2014 lanzado por la Mazmorra del Snarry. <em>

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me descubrí amándote<strong>_

* * *

><p>.*.<p>

Era como un sueño.

Los arreglos florales destilando un dulce y buen aroma por todo el lugar, el salón aromatizado con fragancia natural. Las mesas pulcramente decoradas con finos manteles de colores platas, con sobrios cubre manteles en colores rojizos, la combinación perfecta de los colores de ambas casas. Sus escudos familiares colgando a los lados de ambos pilares que rodeaban la puerta de entrada. La mejor vajilla, brillante, a la espera de los alimentos que degustaran los invitados.

El ambiente de alegría, bullicio, pláticas, risas por aquí y por allá. Todos eran atendidos de la mejor forma, por los elfos domésticos, quienes vestían sus mejores túnicas.

La música, tocada por la orquesta más importante del reino gryffindor, se escuchaba tuene por debajo de todas las conversaciones, amenizando sin llegar a ser incomoda. Las baladas eran tan lindas que algunas personas se movían al son de las mismas en sus lugares.

Cuando por fin la pareja de recién casados hicieron su aparición las ovaciones y exclamaciones de felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Mostrando su clara aceptación a tal unión, la que traería, en un futuro, prosperidad en ambos reinos.

Ellos se veían radiantes, hermosos, guapos, y maravillosos juntos. Él mayor mostraba el porte de todos los Slytherin, la seriedad reflejada en sus facciones, tomando con delicadeza, y casi reverencia, a su pareja, el pequeño heredero de Gryffindor, el indomable Harry Potter, ese que mostraba el vivaz carácter de su apellido, y la valentía de su casa. Él quien era todo expresión, las emociones vivas por su rostro, sus grandes ojos verdes que eran las ventanas de su alma, tan trasparentes como todo él. La dualidad de su esposo. Que con su imperito rostro nada dejaba pasar por él, sutileza, los abismos oscuros, sus ojos, llenos de misterio. Las dos caras de una moneda.

Ideales, complementarios. Todos lo pensaban, lo bien que se harían, o bueno casi todos. Harry sonrió y fue tan radiante que todos sabían que estaba feliz, pero fue tanto que los segó, no pudiendo ver más allá de la sonrisa. No así el caso de Severus, quien al lado suyo, no pasó desapercibido ese ligero titubeo antes de sostener la sonrisa en los labios de su consorte. Él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, porque él mismo se sentía igual.

Sí, era el sueño perfecto para uno recién y feliz matrimonio. Hermosa ceremonia, bonita recepción y magnifica celebración. El sueño de cualquier enamorado.

Lástima que ni Harry ni Severus se amaran.

* * *

><p>.**.<p>

Harry no recuerda lo que pasó a noche, y la verdad es que no quiere recordarlo, solamente aprieta más sus ojos, tratando de tragar el nudo de sus garganta, ese que amenaza con salir al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos. La cabeza le punza, en un fuerte dolor, y la garganta le pide a gritos algo de líquido. Sabe que está desnudo, el roce de su piel con las sabanas de satín es su máxima aclaración. Sus deseos de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad son nulos. Si ha perdido su virginidad no quiere saberlo, por eso no mueve ningún músculo, por miedo. Nunca se había sentido tan cobarde ni vulnerable.

"Por el bien común" le habían dicho; "Por el bien común…" Era el príncipe heredero, tenía obligaciones que cumplir con su pueblo, con el reino… ¿Dónde quedaba él? ¿Y sus deseos, no importaban? No, no lo hacían eran nimiedades, su lugar era este, a partir de su compromiso. Cerró sus ojos, evadiendo la realidad, su nueva realidad. Abandonándose al mundo de los sueños, en donde no se encontraba casado por la fuerza. Y quizá si los dioses eran benevolentes el sueño sería realidad y ese episodio solo una pesadilla más.

* * *

><p>.***.<p>

Los dioses pocas veces le habían bendecido, y esta no era una de ellas.

El silencio sepulcral los rodeaba, en esa enorme habitación solo se sentía más pequeño de lo que era, con poca frecuencia los ruidos de los cubiertos rompían el tenso mutismo entre ambos. La vergüenza de Harry pronto se convirtió en enojo. Él no quería esto, era una obligación para él.

Ese maldito hombre había tomado todo de él, todo, hasta su preciada virginidad, esa que tenía reservada para él y la persona que amara; tenía su libertad, atándolo en medio de un matrimonio; pero no se llevaría su voz, con ella lucharía en alto aclamando la inconformidad.

—Muestra los modales que tu casa te ha enseñado, deja de jugar con la comida —el silencio fue rotó por Severus, como presintiendo el bullicio mental de su consorte. El chirrido del tenedor arañar el plato fue su respuesta. —No pongas en predicación las enseñanzas de Lily, quien como la dama que es debió haber perdido su tiempo en enseñarte. Pon empeño aunque nunca llegarás a compararte con ella. —Su voz siseante destilaba enojo y asco hacia él. Sin decir más dejó los cubiertos con elegancia a un lado para levantarse y con paso presuroso salió del comedor, omitiéndolo lo dejó solo.

"_Te odio, te odio, te odio"_… una y otra vez el mismo sentimiento era gritado en su interior.

* * *

><p>.****.<p>

El episodio en el comedor fue el primero de muchos más, una tras otra vez los repudios, reclamos a su persona era comparaciones entre él y su madre. Jamás sería como ella, no podría ni aunque lo deseara. Era Harry, solo él mismo y se gustaba siendo así. Sin embargo, poco a poco en sus pensamientos se iban colando las palabras ajenas y despreciativas.

"_Si tuvieras su sensatez, y te dices ser un príncipe heredero, tu pueblo sucumbiría ante tu mandato, das vergüenza_."

"_Ella tiene intuición y empatía, características que permiten a su reino confiar en ella, así acuden buscando su consejo_".

"_Torpe, tonto e inmaduro, así muestras tu respeto hacia los siervos del pueblo, ellos jamás volverán a ti, por qué hacerlo con esa testarudez tuya, si fueras un poco como ella_".

"_Ni pareces su hijo, todas sus bondades te fueron negadas, desgraciado de ti por ello, no puedo ni sentir pena por ello, solo lamento que mi pueblo tenga el infortunio de tenerte_".

"_Te quiero lejos de las responsabilidades de consorte del reino, eres un inútil_".

No, no, esas palabras no eran ciertas, estaba consciente de sus limitaciones, y por ello había desarrollado habilidades para contrarrestar sus carencias, su madre le enseñó bien, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para ponerlas en práctica. "_La tuviste…_" susurró en su mente "_y la desperdiciaste_" continuó. Volviendo a negar, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, como si con ello pudiera ahuyentar sus pensamientos.

Solo que huir de sí mismo nunca fue sencillo.

* * *

><p>.*****.<p>

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de compararme con ella! No lo merezco —Gritó cansado, por primera vez explotando. —No soy mi madre.

Severus solo lo vio despectivamente, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. —Eso es muy claro, no es ella, su inteligencia saliendo a relucir.

—¡Por lo menos no soy un maldito violador! —Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, pero llevaba tanto tiempo y tantas cosas callando, una tras otra acumulándose que todo estaba explotando en ese momento. —Porque como siempre las características Slytherin salen a relucir, jamás importa lo que dañan con tal de conseguir los objetivos deseados. No conforme con quitarme todo, ahora desea verme siendo otro, quitándome un poco de mi persona, de quien soy con cada comentario despectivo y comparativo. Debe de estar regodeándose con mi sufrimiento, ¿cuánto debe divertirlo?

La sonrisa y toda expresión se fue de la cara de Severus, pura frialdad. —Cállese, no sabe de lo que habla. —Su tono era tan frío que Harry se estremeció pero ni eso paró su enojo.

—¿Que no sé de lo que hablo?, cuanta desfachatez puede caber en ti, esposo mío —el asco en su voz era tan palpable. —El despertar desnudo en tu cama al día siguiente, debió ser pura coincidencia. Como el buen esposo que eres solo tomaste lo que correspondía, no es así. Después de todo no importaba lo que yo pudiera sentir, ¿no?, jamás lo ha hecho, porque debía ser así para esa noche. Qué importaba el miedo y el asco al despertar, qué importaba hacer un saqueo más, al idiota consorte del reino aliado, sobre todo si ya lo tenías en el poder. —Harry lo miró con tanto rencor.

—Oh, permítame resaltar aclarar algunas cosas, ya que ha empezado. —La burla en su voz contrastaba con el desprecio y enojo en su oscura mirada. —Me parece que no recuerda lo estúpidamente borracho que se puso el día de la boda, ni lo valiente que fue al ofrecérseme al llegar a la habitación, cuáles fueron sus palabras... —haciendo el ademán de recordar, continúo. —Ah, sí, "El alcohol te hace valiente, valentía que los Gryffindor deberíamos tener… Oh, a qué se supone que venía… Oh sí, si vamos a hacerlo, debería ser de una vez… Vamos, antes de que la anestesia termine". Oh sí, como si el remedo de hombre que es usted fuera apetecible estando así. Y yo como malvado Slytherin que soy tomé mi oportunidad, aunque nadie podría desearlo así. Pero claro, no lo recuerda, porque debería, si la estupidez Gryffindor es mejor que pensar las cosas, después de todo su imprudente impulso, solo me facilitó las cosas. —Calló un momento, para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Harry no podía creer tal cosa, eran puras mentiras, debían serlo, aunque su voz interior poco a poco acomodaba los síntomas de la resaca en su doloroso amanecer aquel día.

—Los Gryffindor siempre nobles, dándose en sacrificio, y sin ser prejuiciosos, los Slytherin siempre malos nos aprovechamos de ellos. —Guardando silencio, caminó hacia la salida, desapareciendo sin decir más.

Quedando solo una vez más Harry, y se preguntó si lo que había dicho y hecho era lo correcto.

* * *

><p>.******.<p>

El silencio y la soledad eran su nueva rutina desde la última pelea con Severus. Y Harry no sabía ya qué pensar.

Todavía no quería aceptarlo, porque hacerlo sería reconocer su error, y no lo es lo que deseaba. La sospecha de su embriagues ya no le resulta tan imposible, no al recodar el fuerte dolor de cabeza con el que despertó al día siguiente, ni la sed que le mataba pero no alivió, y la falta de recuerdos, esa laguna que esta hoy no se había aclarado. Se dice que es solamente una treta más de los traicioneros Slytherin, de las mañas que Snape utilizó para tomar ventaja de él, pero muy en su interior sabe la imposibilidad de ese acto.

Siguió su camino por los largos pasillos del castillo, lo silencioso que era, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Hasta que una imagen lo tomó por sorpresa, impactado detuvo su movimiento.

A unos metros de ese mismo corredor, de rodillas en el suelo, sin elegancia se encontraba Severus recogiendo lo que al parecer eran muchas mudas de ropa, al igual que lo hacía una mucama con nerviosismo, no solo eso, sino también las sacudía antes de doblarlas. La joven elfo, de tanto en tanto lo veía de reojo, continuando presurosa con su acción. Cuando, después de un tiempo, terminaron la tarea, Severus, para sorpresa de Harry, ayudó a levantar a la elfo, con amabilidad.

—Lo siento, amo, de verdad lo siento. No volverá a pasar. —La voz era un nervioso ruego, al levantar la mano derecha Severus, la mucama guardó silencio.

—Winky, para de una vez las disculpas, ya las repetiste muchas veces. No solo ha sido descuido tuyo si no también mío, mi distracción con la tuya lo provocó. Vuelvo a repetir, acepto tus disculpas. —Un amago de sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de Severus, y si eso no paralizó más a Harry lo hizo el tono de su voz, el cual era totalmente calmo.

—El amo Severus siempre es bueno conmigo, constantemente perdonando las torpezas de Winky, gracias, amo Severus. Winky se retira, debe llevar a lavar las prendas de nuevo. —Haciendo una reverencia, contestada por Severus con la cabeza, la vio continuar su camino.

Con eso reaccionó Harry, apresuradamente antes de que lo vieran y descubrieran, regresó sobre sus pasos. Aprovechando la seguridad del pasillo tomado, corrió hasta resguardarse en la primera habitación que encontró. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, para después tratar de regular su respiración.

—¿El amo Harry Potter, señor, desea algo? —La pregunta le tomó con tanta sorpresa que brincó en su lugar y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Llevándose la mano al corazón se giró hacia el elfo.

—Dobby, que susto me diste —. Al ver la congoja subir a los ojos del elfo, se apresuró a distraer su atención. —¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby?

—Limpio y ordeno el cuarto del amo Harry, para que esté cómodo en él, y porque con gusto hago mi deber —así se dio cuenta que todo su desorden de la mañana ya estaba limpiado. Asintiendo con una sonrisa al elfo, provocando que casi chillara de la emoción. Este volvió a preguntar. —¿Dobby puede ayudar al amo Harry, o desea que Dobby se retire?

Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sin embargo se detuvo, quizá Dobby sí podía ayudarlo. —Quiero hacerte varias preguntas y necesito que las respondas lo más sinceramente posible, por favor. —El elfo asintió fervientemente, provocando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. —Bien. ¿Cómo es el amo Snape con sus súbditos? ¿Los trata bien? ¿Cómo te trata a ti?

—El amo Snape siempre ha sido bueno con todos nosotros, con cada uno de los siervos que acuden a él buscando ayuda, el amo Snape, señor, nunca deja que un problema sin resolver, ni se va sin escuchar la última queja. Con Dobby se llena de mucha paciencia, porque a veces lo desespera, el amo Snape es muy bueno con Winky también, ella es una elfo muy torpe, pero constantemente y cuando la ve tirar las cosas la ayuda a recogerlo, el amo no debería hacerlo, el amo Snape, señor, es muy excéntrico. —Negó en silencio, como si el hecho de que los ayudara le presentara una rareza. Quizás así es, se dijo mentalmente Harry. —El amo Snape es el más bueno y mejor de todos los amos, Dobby se siente muy agradecido de trabajar para él, y con el amo Harry Potter, señor, también.

A Harry le costaba creerlo pero después de haber visto a Severus con Winry momentos antes, no podía negarlo, ya no. Seguía sin aceptar lo prejuicioso que podía llegar a ser, sin embargo, al ver sus argumentos ir muriendo, se sentía más avergonzado de sí, y su última actuación, por no decir de toda su actitud; Desde los inicios impidió todo movimiento, haciéndose a parte, y hacer todo sin importarle las consecuencias, ignorando toda responsabilidad de su parte y lamentando su suerte la mayoría del tiempo, rumiando en su autocompasión. Si hasta ignoró el problema de los siervos que le explicaron su problemática con su hogar, lo olvidó y al hacerlo la casa se perdió en gran parte. Severus se había puesto tan furioso, y le gritó tanto por su irresponsabilidad que lo tomó de forma equivocada, pensando que se la estaba cobrando con él, cosa equivocada por cierto.

—Merlín, ¿qué he hecho? —Le había reprochado tantas cosas. Regresando la mirada a Dobby, que lo miraba de manera curiosa, le soltó la última pregunta que necesitaba respuesta. —Una pregunta más, Dobby, ¿recuerdas el estado en que me encontraba la noche de mi boda?, podrías describirlo.

Con el ceño fruncido empezó. —El amo Harry Potter se veía un poco desorientado, y muy cansado porque ya no podía caminar muy bien, el amo Snape fue quien se encargó de llevarlo a su habitación, lo llevó cargando después de que Dobby lo vio tropezar dos veces. Aunque si le permite a Dobby opinar, le diría que se veía con un poco de vino elfico de más, amo Harry Potter, señor. El amo Snape regresó minutos después a la fiesta a despedirse de todos, dejando a cargo a Dobby y el ama Potter. —Harry tragó duro, asintiendo por la información. —Dobby se desconcertó de ver al amo Snape salir de su recámara y dirigirse a su despacho diez minutos después. El amo Snape es muy excéntrico, de verdad, si el amo Harry Potter ya no desea nada, Dobby se retira.

Aceptando con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano despidió al elfo.

_¿Qué estupidez he hecho?_ Se preguntó de nuevo en la soledad de su habitación. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

* * *

><p>.*******.<p>

Ya no sabía dónde meterse de tanto embarazo que sentía al ver a Severus. Sí él estaba en lo correcto al haberlo llamado prejuicioso. Si antes era Severus quien lo ignoraba ahora lo hacía él. Si bien, aun se sentía un poco molesto con los reproches y comparaciones, ahora las veía con otra luz, no era el mejor modo, ni el más acertado, pero parecía que Severus le estaba tratando de enseñar algo de humildad entre ellas. Era muy despistado, empero, con un mensaje tan lleno de distracciones y con un medio inadecuado, no pudo ser captado como debería.

Al parecer era hora de sacar un poco de su reino y ser valiente. Tenía que empezar a reparar un poco del daño que había hecho, hacerse responsable de sus actos, sobre todo con su pueblo. Recuperar la confianza de sus súbditos, porque hasta a penas se venía a dar cuenta que ellos no sabían nada del arreglo y pensaban que había sido aprobado por ambas partes. Si bien le costaría mucho trabajo también valdría la pena lograrlo.

Con una nueva meta fijada y con gran determinación, Harry caminó con rumbo a las cocinas, necesitaría la ayuda y disposición de Dobby.

* * *

><p>.********.<p>

Según lo previsto, su trabajo le costó hacer ver a su pueblo lo dispuesto y seguro que estaba de ayudarlos, y esta vez con responsabilidad. Fue tan difícil, aún más hacerlo a escondidas de Severus, por Dobby sabía que ya estaba al tanto, más le había dado el beneficio de la duda, corriendo el riesgo de perder toda oportunidad al primer error, por suerte hasta el momento era afortunado.

—Su alteza, buenos días —una reverencia fue dada a su persona, y regresada por él con una inclinación, al perecer su labor todavía no se terminaba ese día. — Me disculpo por importunarlo, a sabiendas que ya ha terminado el tiempo de escucha, quisiera me diera un oportunidad, por favor.

—Buen día para ti también, buen hombre, no me presenta ninguna molestia el escucharte. Cuéntame qué es lo que necesitas y veré qué podemos hacer para solucionarlo. Te escucho.

—Gracias, alteza, es usted muy amable. La cuestión que me hace acudir en busca de su ayuda es un problema con los sembradíos de trigo, peligran de contraer plaga, si no se cuidan y desinfectan a tiempo, el problema es que no cualquier plaguicidas puede ser utiliza, el casero que siempre se ocupa en estos casos es elaborado a base de ortiga romana, y ya no tenemos a disposición, toda la sembrada se ha ocupado para tratar la cosecha de patatas, y si no hacemos caso al trigo se puede perder todo, a riesgo que se propague a los campos más cercanos. Se necesita traer al reino con rapidez, cada día perdido es otra oportunidad para los malos bichos. —Dicho de corrido, sin tomar mucho aire, el agrícola lo miró en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede aguantar sin el plaguicida? —De la respuesta dependería el tiempo y la urgencia que debía ser tratado el problema. No podrían perder tal cosecha, era de los pocos productos que salían a la venta con otros reinos, y países.

—Una semana cuando mucho, su alteza, y aun así nada se puede tener asegurado. —La voz del hombre se escuchaba algo apagada, él también era consciente de la importancia del cultivo.

—De acuerdo, haremos todo lo posible para que sea salvada la siembra; me imagino que tienes a disposición hombres de confianza —el aludido afirmo —bien, necesito que los llames y les digas que necesito encomendarles la tarea de traer esas ortigas, como sabrás tienen que ser conocedores del tema para no arriesgarnos a cometer errores básicos, informarles del tema, debes asegurarte de mandarlos el rey para ultimar los detalles. Me encargaré de avisar al rey de esto. Y si eso es todo, puedes retirarte, no hay tiempo que perder. —Le sonrió un poco, tratando de infundir ánimo y confianza al agrícola.

—No se preocupe, alteza, cumpliré con diligencia su mandato, y le agradezco haberme escuchado. Es usted un gran consorte —el hombre le reverenció antes de irse, sin darle mucho tiempo de contestar. Con un ligero rubor en su rostro y calidez en su pecho, avanzó presuroso en busca de Severus.

* * *

><p>.*********.<p>

Severus miró con orgullo a su consorte. Harry había cambiando tanto estos último meses, después aquella fatídica pelea entre ambos, prácticamente parecía otro. La madurez en sus actos se veían reflejado en sus esfuerzos y acciones, la decisiones eran cada vez más rápidas y acertadas. El tiempo le estaba haciendo muy bien. Sus deberes como príncipe consorte eran tomadas con responsabilidad. Nada que ver con su antiguo yo.

Si bien todavía no arreglaban nada, la evasión de Harry cada vez era menos, el silencio ya no era incomodo, las pláticas entre ellos seguían escaseando, a no ser que fueran sobre el reino y temas respecto a ello, nada parecía haber cambiado. Él sabía que no era cierto, todo parecía estar llegando a un buen camino.

Por Salazar que lo agradecía, no creía poder soportar más tiempo, la testarudez e impulsividad en sus actos. Esa actitud irresponsable. Entendía que se debía a su inexperiencia, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara, ni mucho menos lo aprobará, ahora ese tema era parte del pasado, para su buena suerte. También debía aceptar su responsabilidad, él no había ayudado a mejorar la situación. No encontró otra forma de hacerlo reaccionar, solo contribuyó a él encaprichamiento de Harry. Lily le había advertido las consecuencias de presionarlo, de las formas en que actuaba cuando se sentía presionado, lo parecido a James en esas ocasiones, tirándolas en saco roto, eso precisamente hizo.

Todavía sentía el resquemor de las acusaciones de Harry, no eran verdaderas, y aun así en ese instante le parecieron tan reales en la boca del muchacho, la furia los segó, haciendo a sus defensas salir sin medir las consecuencias de responder, fuertes declaraciones de un acusado inocente. Nada le importo, solo su defensa, exponer su verdad, como lo hizo Harry a la menor oportunidad. Los resultados fueron milagrosos, sin embargo, pudieron no serlo.

Suspiró, pocas veces pensaba en pasado, nada salía de ello, solo debían sacar los bueno para no repetir errores, presente este pensamiento, era útil en su tratamiento con Harry.

Regresó la mira a los últimos campos de trigo, pronto sería la cosecha, salvada por la oportuna actuación de Harry y el jefe agricultor de este cereal. Al ver la perfecta siembra, su pecho involuntariamente, se hincho de tanto orgullo. Si Lily viera a su hijo, explotaría de satisfacción, parecía que ya la estaba viendo, como en su niñez.

El aire movió sus cabellos sueltos.

Estaba siendo muy agradable esa revisión de los campos. Estirando los brazos acarició el crin de su caballo. —Es hora de irnos, chico, llévame a casa. —Tomando las riendas, salió al trote.

Antes de llegar empezó a divisar una estampa que cada vez era más frecuente. Harry recibiéndolo en la entrada del castillo, esperándolo con una reluciente sonrisa, iluminando su día más que el sol. Los sentimientos amorosos iban creciendo con más fuerza desde que todo comenzaba a ser más cordial entre ellos. Ambos se habían casado sin amor, él en su momento solo le guardaba respeto por ser el hijo de su amiga. Después se fue ganando su antipatía hasta llegar a los límites del rencor, por sus actos de inmadurez, más a hora sus sentimientos evolucionaron con los cambios de su relación, con la nueva actitud de su consorte, venturoso él de poder ser testigo de tal desarrollo. Dichoso su pueblo de tenerlo, y orgulloso el reino de Harry de ver en él reflejados.

—Bienvenido a casa, Severus —el beso de Harry en su mejilla apenas bajó del caballo no se hizo esperar, mismo tratamiento que recibió Práxedes quien relincho haciendo reír a su esposo.

Efectivamente, se encontraba en casa.

* * *

><p>.**********.<p>

Se hallaba buscando a Severus desde hacía media hora sin poder encontrarle. Si bien el tema no era muy importante, era algo que debía ser informado a su esposo, y mejor antes de poder cometer el error de olvidarlo. Así que cansado de caminar, Harry se acercó al jardín más cercano a él. Encontrando allí a quien buscaba, aunque no estaba solo. Sin hacer notar su presencia se dispuso a ver esa poco común, pero hermosa, imagen.

Sentado debajo de un árbol Severus se hallaba, y en sus piernas Scorpius Malfoy, disfrutando de escuchar alguna historia de los labios de su esposo. El hijo de Draco, de quien padrino era Severus al igual que con su padre, tenía una predilección por el tío-abuelo Sev, ese título que tanto molestaba a Severus y tanta gracia a Draco y a él le daba. Merlín, Severus se veía tan guapo y tierno acompañado de Scorpius. Él estaba seguro de que Severus sería un excelente padre, si como no predecirlo al ver su comportamiento con sus dos ahijados. Una sonrisa bobalicona se extendió por su rostro al imaginarse esa misma escena sustituyendo a su apadrinado por un niño con su piel un tono más alto, casi como el suyo y los ojos de Severus, imaginarlo con un hijo de ambos.

—¡Harry! —Gritó Scorpius infantilmente al verlo. Saludando con euforia con la mano a la distancia. Severus al verlo le sonrío y él no pudo negarse ni quiso a contestarle con una sonrisa también. —Ven, el tío-abuelo Sev me está contando una aventura que tuvo con Práxedes —ante el fruncimiento ligero del ceño de Severus por su título familiar no pudo evitar reír, emprendiendo camino hacia ellos.

La mirada de Severus no se apartó de él en su andar hacia ellos, lo veía con tanta intensidad que un agradable escalofrío le llenó el cuerpo y le hizo temblar las rodillas. Ese candor que desde en un tiempo para acá se veía en sus ónix al verlo, no hacían más que conquistarlo más. Al llegar con ellos se sentó al lado de Severus, dándole una caricia a Scorpius en el cabello, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus y se recostó en el hombro de su esposo, se dispuso a escuchar la historia en turno. No fue hasta después de recibir un beso en su cabello que Severus continúo, y eso no hizo más que hacerlo sonreír inmensamente.

* * *

><p>.***********.<p>

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Severus! —Harry sollozó de pasión. Mientras se contorsionaba en la cama. Tratando de sentir las embestidas de Severus más profundas, instándolo a aumentar el ritmo. El vaivén era lento, tan lento que era una deliciosa tortura sentirlo abrirlo llenarlo con su miembro, llegaba tan dentro de él que su próstata estaba siendo alcanzada. Sus gemidos se extendían por toda la habitación. Aprovechando un impulso, abrazó las caderas de su esposo con sus piernas. Sintiéndolo llegar aún más hondo.

—Harry…—siseó Severus por su movimiento, su voz tan grave y erótica le aturdió, encendiéndolo a partes iguales. Envolvió sus brazos por el cuello tirando de su cabello, obtuvo otro gruñido de satisfacción por parte de su esposo.

—Más, Severus, dame más, por favor —le gimió al oído, dejándole un húmedo besos después.

Eso fue el detonante para que Severus se dejara de reprimir. Sus caderas aumentaron la velocidad. Embistió con ganas, encontrando las caderas de Harry en el camino, el golpeteo de sus caderas contra las nalgas de su esposo, cargaban el ambiente de una arrebatadora obscenidad que solo los encendía más. Uno, dos tres embestidas más, le besó con pasión y entrega, sus labios batallando con ganas, danzando a su vez con la lengua. Por los dioses, se encontraba en la gloria.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —La letanía de Harry en su disfrute los conducía al borde a los dos. A este paso no iban a durar mucho más. —¡Oh, sí! ¡Así, Severus! ¡Severus!

El aludido casi soltó una maldición, su querido esposo no podía ser más sexual porque no podía entre esa nube de éxtasis en que se hallaba. La sensualidad con que se retorcía buscando más, encontrándose con sus caderas, llenándolo de besos. Era una vorágine de excitación.

—Joder —. Gimió al sentir como las paredes de Harry se contraían en pequeños espasmos al haber conseguido su orgasmo. Cuando la opresión fue demasiada se enterró con la última gran fuerza que tenía liberándose él también. Escuchando el respingo de Harry al sentirlo vaciase en su interior. Con cansancio y satisfecho se dejó caer al lado de su esposo, abrazándolo y abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>.************.<p>

Unos dedos acariciando su pecho fue lo que despertó a Severus de su dulce sueño. Abriendo con lentitud los ojos, observó a su compañero de cama. Este se encontraba distraído pensando mientras hacía figuras sin forma en su pecho. Severus tomó sus labios con dulzura, trayendo de regreso de su letargo. Solo fue una casta caricia en comparación a los besos de la noche anterior pero esta se sentía igual de especial.

—Buenos días, Severus —suspiró Harry en sus labios al separarse.

—Buenos días, Harry.

El silencio que se extendió después era un tanto extraño, parecía el preludio de algo importante.

—Te amo —soltó Harry sin más, a bocajarro y sin anestesia.

Severus solo guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.

—Sabes, me descubrí amándote hace poco, muy poco, aunque llevó haciéndolo mucho más. No sé cuándo empecé a hacerlo, ni el momento que inicio. Solo sé que lo hago. Te amo y no me cansaré de decirlo, porque no hacerlo sería un crimen. Te amo, te amo mucho, Severus.

La calma con la que Harry dijo todo era admirable. Severus abrió los ojos y miró las inmensas esmeraldas que gritan sentimientos para él, contrastando con la temple en el rostro de su consorte.

—Te amo, Harry. Mentiría si te digiera cuándo es que empezó todo, ni yo mismo sé esa respuesta. Creo que fue tan lento e inexorable que se hizo imperceptible para mí, solo sé que un día me descubrí sintiendo esto por ti, lo que muchos llaman amor.

El silencio llenó la habitación, uno cómodo, cómplice de esos dos amantes que en la cama se encontraban, después de sus primera noche juntos. Unos esposos, reyes de un reino que, hasta hace poco, empezaron de verdad a ser un matrimonio. Quizá fueron esos actos cotidianos, tan sencillos pero a la vez muy importantes los que acumulándose los llevaron a este momento. Quizás podía haber sido eso, sí podía ser.

—Te amo. —Suspiró Harry depositando un besó en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

—Te amo. —Contestó Severus sin esfuerzo porque eso era lo que sentía. Con cariño depositó un beso en la frente de su consorte.

Y que importaba cómo había sido o cuándo había empezado. Carecía de relevancia ante el hecho mismo de que se amaban. Nada importaba ya, lo importante había sido dicho, habiendo sido demostrado en aquel acto más viejo de amor y entrega. El amor flotaba en el aire, y así, abrazados, Harry y Severus disfrutaban de ello.

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Gracias por leer. **

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Dios, hace mucho que no escribo del fandom, ni mucho menos Snarry, así que ando desempolvando mis deditos, espero les guste.

En verdad no puedo creer que haya escrito este OS, es tan largo, y sigo sorprendida, después de todo tengo casi un año de no escribir para Harry Potter ni mucho menos de mi pareja favoriat que es el Snarry.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
